


touch my neck and i'll touch yours

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: ‘We only got each other,’Chico had told her and at the time she believed him.But she had Saya.She had Marcus too.





	touch my neck and i'll touch yours

She locks herself inside the bathroom, reaching for a towel to wipe the blood off with. It's dry but she can still remember how it felt when the splatters first landed.

When she's done, Maria stares at her reflection in the mirror.

She was going to kill Chico. It was the only way to stop it.

-

Saya watches her friend closely, noticing the shift.

She kisses her different, more urgently.

Maria just gives her a coyish grin whenever she questions her about it, so used to playing a part around her boyfriend.

“You're being paranoid.”

“You're hiding something.”

Maria rolls her eyes, “Look who's talking.”

-

Marcus thinks he's starting to find his place among King's Dominion. That's when it happens.

Maria showing up at his door in the middle of the might, shaking and hands red with blood.

Lucky for them, his roommate is a hard sleeper.

“I can't stay here. Chico's dad-”

“We'll leave,” he replies without thinking it over it twice.

Maria nods, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He looks up to see Saya standing in the doorway.

She swallows deeply then nods. Tonight, they'll leave _together._

-

They avoid the places they'll stick it out in the most, traveling at night and breaking into shitty motels for a bed to sleep in.

-

Maria pulls her hair into a messy bun, beads of sweat rolling down her neck.

“You could've told me. I would've helped.”

Maria shrugs, pushing pass the pinch of guilt she feels.

 _‘We only got each other,’_ Chico had told her and at the time she believed him.

But she had Saya.

“I know you would.”

Maria leans her head on Saya's shoulder, leaning down and placing her hand on top of the girl's. She grins as she catches Marcus glancing at them through the rearview mirror then away.

She had him too.

-

Chico had claimed he loved her. Maybe he did once upon a time before he started trying to fill out his father's shoes. But people who love each other don't treat each other like that.

She kisses Saya then kisses Marcus and feels a weight lift off her shoulders.

_This. This was love._


End file.
